


with beer i could be getting over it

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: that 70's show au [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonding, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, MJ Is A Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Romance, That 70's Show AU no one asked, That 70's Show AU no one needed, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “We still have to go on a date.” Peter said.“And why would I conform to the capitalist agenda of dating?” Michelle questioned.“Because you really like your boyfriend.” He affirmed with confidence.And damn he was right.That 70's Show AU that no one asked and no one needed, but I wrote it anyway.





	with beer i could be getting over it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And I'm sorry it took me longer and it's not a longer chapter, but I hope you guys are still interested.
> 
> I strongly recommend you to read the whole series, so it can make sense, beginning here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400438
> 
> Special thanks to @sodafizzyart and @kittenkatsart on tumblr for drawing amazing art out of this!
> 
> I hope it's not bad. Please, enjoy!

Killer Queen was blasting on the basement’s stereo. 

Michelle had a book in hands, and her eyes were fixed on the words, but in the way her head slightly banged to the music’s rhythm, she probably wasn’t all that focused in reading.

It was early in the morning, on a weekend, no one was up yet, and she maintained the music not so loud. 

Living in the basement, was a now an advantage.

Usually, MJ wouldn’t be up so soon, but since she was, it would not hurt to have a peaceful moment with herself, her books, and her music.

But, of course, Ned Leeds had to burst into the basement, ruining all her fun.

“Is Peter here? Where is Peter?” Ned shouted right after stepping one foot on the room.

“Not here. He’s probably dead somewhere.” Michelle answered, eyes still on the book, her boots tapping on the floor keeping on with the music.

“You think?” Ned desperately asked.

Now, MJ looked at her friend, and she didn’t like the sight of despair showing on the boy’s face. “Wait. You serious? Did something happen?” 

“I- I don’t know! I mean, we were hanging out last night, but then he went out to do some urgent Spider-Man shit, and it’s morning, he didn’t comeback, he didn’t make a call, there’s nothing on the news yet, and I-”

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Michelle dropped her book on the ground without a care for it in the world. 

She still kept the music on, thinking that maybe it would be useful if someone happened to wake up and listen to Ned’s loud worries. “Did you try calling him? On his weird Stark phone thing?”

“Yeah, I mean, I tried one time and he didn’t answer, but I was afraid my mom would listen to me using the phone or something.”

“Okay, okay, then… We’ll use the Brant’s phone. Let’s go.” 

The couple of friends went upstairs to the kitchen, where the house’s phone was placed. 

They tried calling him. Once. Twice. And then the third time, and nothing.

“Okay, shit. What do we do now?” Michelle wondered.

Peter always managed to pull through. To make a call. To show at one’s bedroom’s window, just to say that he was okay when something serious happened. 

Sometimes Ned would throw a pillow at his face when he showed at 2 in the morning.

“Everything is under control.” Peter would say.

“Not my sleep schedule.” Ned would answer.

This time Ned was hugging a pillow all night long, waiting for Peter to show up, so he could throw it at his best friend.

“We should wait?” Ned suggested to MJ, and even though it was his own suggestion, it was obvious that he wasn’t feeling it.

“Yeah. Screw that.”

And before someone could wake up, they left the house. 

“I swear, if this boy dies on our first week of dating, I’ll kill him.” Michelle cursed as she turned the engine of her car on.

At the Avengers compound, the building surrounded by a lot of conspiracy theories, like aliens, Ned was trying to talk some sense into MJ.

“Jones, I know you love to throw stuff at glass, but I don’t think you should do it.”

Michelle, who was holding a rock, replied. “Well, we have to get attention somehow.”

Ned was about to intervene, but MJ didn’t give him the time, and threw the rock at one of the place’s windows.

The rock bounced off the window of the building and flew to a car’s direction instead, breaking its window.

“Oh, shit.” Ned said.

Michelle grimaced at the result. “I should have guessed that it had an armored glass.”

“I’m not paying for that.” Ned declared.

“Me neither.” MJ answered. 

They were about to run, but a voice called for them.

“Hey, you vandals.” 

They looked, and Michelle recognized the same guy who drove the gang home when they got out of prison.

“Uh… Happy?” MJ said. 

Ned was still confused. 

Was that the guy Peter is always talking about? He wondered.

“Yeah. I’m surprised you remember my name. Let’s go inside, kids. The boss is waiting for you.”

“What? Tony Stark is waiting for us?” Ned asked.

“Yep. He saw you little criminals through the camera.”

Before Ned could ask “What camera?”, Happy was already guiding them inside.

The teens were led to a room, where Tony Stark was. 

Michelle observed the place, and it looked like the some kind of vision of the future, but in a not extravagant way like in the movies.

Tony was calmly making some coffee, in casual clothes, jeans and a AC/DC t-shirt that MJ appreciated.

“Hey, kids.” Tony greeted them with a loose smile.

“Where’s Peter?” Michelle asked immediately. Ned was still a bit in awe. 

“Good morning for you too, Michelle.” Tony said, and she didn’t have time to correct him about her name. “Your boyfriend is fine, don’t worry.” 

Ned sighed in relief. “But where is he?” 

“Oh my God, Ned!” A familiar female voice was heard. “I forgot to call you!”

“May!” Ned said when he spotted the woman arriving in the room. She walked to him, and hugged the boy.

So that was Peter’s aunt, Michelle realized as she looked at the brunette. 

“And you must be…” May looked at MJ.

“Uh, Jones. Michelle… Jones.” She answered, and for the first time she felt really awkward in front of an adult.

May pulled the girl for an unexpected hug, and even if Michelle didn’t do hugs, this time, it actually made her feel at ease.

“It’s nice to finally meet you! Peter talked so much about you.” 

Did he?

She wanted to ask, but instead.

“About that, uh, whe-where is he?” Michelle asked.

“Oh, of course.” May said. “This bastard here,” She pointed at Tony, who just shrugged in response. “was fixing his suit, because my boy was fuckin- sorry, he was shot.” 

Michelle felt a foreign agonizing feeling in her chest.

“It was in the arm.” Tony said. “Don’t make it sound like he was shot in the heart.”

“It could have happened.” May replied bitterly. “And your stupid suit wouldn’t be able to protect him.”

Tony sighed. “I already said I’m sorry, I really am. I’m making sure this kind of accident won’t happen again.” 

“You better be!” 

Michelle faked a cough. “So… Can we see him?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Tony answered. “Hey, Happy. Take them to Peter’s room. And just a warning, we finally developed an anesthetic that worked on him, so he’s a little bit… tipsy.”

Michelle didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, and together with Ned, she followed the tall man anyway.

Probably done with teenager’s bullshit for the day, Happy left as soon as they arrived in Peter’s room.

Peter was sitting on the bed, apparently reading a comic book.

“Hey, man.” Ned was the first to say. “I know you told me you had a room here but you didn’t told me it was this cool.” 

“Ned!” Peter said, groggily. “It’s cool, right?” He said pointing at the posters on the walls, and then he saw Michelle. “MJ! You’re here!” 

His voice sounded even more high-pitched than usual, and that was pretty funny.

“I am.” 

“I can’t read.” Peter said as he stared at the book he had in hands. “The words are looking weird right now.” And then he climbed to the roof, and placed the comic book on the last compartment of a shelf. 

It amazed Michelle, to see him climbing a wall like a bug, while not wearing his suit, just Peter Parker doing freakish things.

“Why can’t I read?” Peter questioned.

“Probably because you’re high.” MJ answered.

“Are you okay, man?” Ned asked.

“I’m fine.” This time he was hanging from the roof.

Like a freaking bat, Michelle thought. 

His shirt followed gravity, exposing part of his skin. She had a bit of a hard time focusing because of that.

He waved his arm that had a tiny white fabric wrapped around his bicep. “It was just a scratch.”

Suddenly, he started laughing. “You guys look so funny.”

Ned snorted. “That’s probably because you’re upside down right now.”

Peter landed on the ground. “This is so weird. Now I know what you two feel while smoking.”

Michelle made a face. “What do you mean?”

“I never been high, so that’s weird.” 

At least he was conscious of his situation, not that it would really matter.

Need seemed in thought. “Oh, that makes sense. Because you’re super enhanced right?”

“Yeah.”

Michelle was revolted. “Then why are you always laughing like an idiot on the circle?”

“Because you guys are really funny.” He answered, and giggled.

“And why you never told me about that?” She questioned.

“You never asked.”

Michelle groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Okay, guys, I gotta go before my mom finds out I’m missing.” Ned said, and MJ was about to offer him a ride, but. “I’ll go see if I can make Happy take me home.”

Michelle didn’t have to worry about no one freaking out at home, so she stayed.

“Wait, Ned, you might need this.” Peter said, as if he was handing something important, instead, it was just a box full of LEGOS.

“Aw, I love you, man.” Ned hugged Peter and went out.

“So, you really can’t get high?” Michelle asked.

“No. I don’t think beer works for me too.”

This time, her anger from before was changed to pity. She softly touched his face. “Oh, poor boy. I don’t know what I would do if I was in your place.”

Peter turned his head slightly, and totally out of the blue, he bit MJ’s finger. 

“Ouch! Why did you bite me?”

“Why did you touch my face?”

“I don’t know!” She answered, confused.

“See! No one knows anything!” He exclaimed and threw himself on the bed.

So, wasted Peter was completely weird and made no sense.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” 

“Because you just bit my finger, gave me a speech of existential crisis, and then threw yourself on the bed.”

“Oh right.” Peter got up from the bed, and walked to her. He softly grabbed her hand, and blew on her finger. “Now it’s healed.”

She laughed. “What?”

“Aunt May used to do that whenever I got hurt. It always worked.”

That’s cute.

Michelle sat on the bed, making herself comfortable. Peter followed after her, and laid on the bed again, but now with his head on her lap.

Oh, that was new.

“So, do you have something else I should know that I didn’t ask?” Michelle asked.

“Let me see…” He pouted as he thought.

Damn you Peter Parker, and his cuteness.

“Do you remember when Flash wore this leather jacket, and we all mocked him?”

MJ smile at the memory. “Yeah, because he looked like The Fonz.”

“Aaayyy!” Peter imitated the Happy Days character. “But then, you took the jacket from him and wore it. I thought you looked really hot.”

Michelle’s eyes widened slightly. She knew she had an effect on him, but he was always too shy to ever say something about it. 

“I’m always hot. The jacket just brought it out.” MJ said.

“That’s true.” He agreed. “You always look like you could kick my ass if you wanted…”

She snorted.

“… I guess I like that.” He completed. “Also, you’re tall. Taller than me, but I don’t hate it. I really like your legs.”

The anesthetic was functioning more like a truth serum now.

“What more do you like?” Michelle asked, taking advantage of the situation.

“Your eyes…” Peter replied, drunkenly looking for more things to say. “Your hair. Your hands, too, because you can’t keep your hands off me.”

She scoffed. “Don’t get cocky. You should be honored.”

“I am. And… do you remember that time when the gang found a half full bottle, and Betty asked if it was whiskey or perfume, and then after drinking it all in one gulp, you said it was perfume?”

“Yeah?”

“I thought that was really cool and badass. Also… I like your butt.”

Michelle laughed. She didn’t know if he would remember all of this, but she was definitely never going to forget it.

That day, they fell asleep in Peter’s room at the compound.

They didn’t see May and Tony taking pictures of the adorable scene.

Later, he went home with May, and Michelle headed home alone in her car.

A little voice in the back of her was nagging about how a nice lady like May wouldn’t want her son with a troublemaker like her.

She ignored it.

 

“My chemistry teacher is fucking ruining my life.” Michelle complained, while gathering a few school books on the center table of her basement. “Do you have any beer?” She asked to Betty.

“No, sorry.” 

“Ugh, I hate you.” 

Betty rolled her eyes. “Isn’t your teacher the one ruining your life?”

“Yeah, but if I had a beer I could be getting over it right now.” MJ answered.

Betty sighed. “Why are you studying anyway? You hate chemistry.”

“Yeah. But your mom just found out I failed a test. She said she was really disappointed. And then, before I knew what I was doing, I told her I’d try harder.”

The blonde laughed. “I’ll leave you alone then.” She said, and headed upstairs, out of the basement.

Michelle had some peaceful minutes of studying, that is until Peter arrived at the basement.

“Are you studying?” 

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Yeah, I am, so what?”

“Uh, nothing.” Peter answered. “It’s just that, you always get such good grades even though you skip a lot of classes.” 

“Yeah, turns out I can only get away with it a few times before failing a chemistry test because I slept through most classes.”

“Why do you do that?” Peter asked.

“Do what?”

“Why don’t you care about school?” He clarified.

“Because I’m not a square, and this country’s education system is a scam.” She replied. “Everything is a scam.”

“I think if you try-”

“Don’t.” She interrupted him. “If you are going to say to me that I, or everyone really, has the same chances of success if we only try harder, I’m punching you.”

“Oh, no, that wasn’t what I was going to say.” Peter explained himself. “I was just going say that you can pass this test if you try. I mean, you’ve been doing that since always without trying, right?”

Michelle smiled. “And that’s why you’re my favorite whitie.”

He laughed softly. “So, do you want any help? I love chemistry.”

“Of course you do, you’re a nerd.”

He just stared at her. 

“Okay, fine, you can help me.” She said as if she was the one doing him a favor.

And it was inevitable, really, the way she became infatuated with her favorite loser talking about chemistry as he sat by her side on the couch, concentrated, focused on making his points across to her, making sure that she could understand it.

So when they were going through the third class she had missed, one of her hands started to wander under his sweater.

“And- W-what are you doing?” Peter asked when he felt her hand on his skin.

“Studying.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Okay, then, I’m making a move on you.”

“Couldn’t you- couldn’t you wait?” He asked, his cheeks were a faint shade of red.

“Not really.”

Peter seemed to think about something to say for a second, but instead, he held on her arm, the one that was touching him, and leaned towards her, closing the distance, kissing her.

This time, he seemed to control the rhythm, and it was slow and passionate, so she let him.

Her hands wandered further under his sweater.

And he broke the kiss, creating a bit of space between them, and she was almost disappointed, but he then he took off his sweater. 

Yeah, finally! Michelle said in her head, keeping that thought to herself, but expressing her enthusiasm by softly running her nails up and down on his body, making him shiver. 

Then, she took off her jean jacket.

And they got back to kissing, one of his hands behind her head, tangled in her hair, and she placed his other hand on her waist as she sat on his lap, her lips still on his.

MJ let go of his mouth for a second to say, “You know you can touch me too.” She guided his hand further under her Zeppelin cropped top. 

He touched the edge of her shirt, and looked up at her, with those endearing brown eyes of his, that now seemed almost black, maybe it was lust, or maybe it was the basement’s bad lightening, she wasn’t sure.

It looked like he was asking for permission, and Michelle gave it to him in the form of a kiss. 

And after that, they separated once again, now for Peter to pull her top over head as she raised her arms to make it easier. 

Her shirt was now on the floor, together with Peter’s sweater.

And MJ wasn’t wearing a bra. 

Peter knew that, he knew. 

Honestly, he always noticed it. 

But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to have a short-circuit when he got the sight of Michelle Jones, with her breasts bare in front of him, while she sat on his lap.

“Hey, my eyes are up here.” MJ playfully said, unable to stop a fondly smile on her face.

Peter looked into her eyes again, and he was still completely mesmerized.

Her smile grew wider. “I know the view is great, and it’s hard, yeah, pun intended.” She leaned on him, to whisper on his ear. “But I need you to function.”

And Peter seemed to get the message. 

He laid kisses on her jaw, on her neck. 

Finding the weak spots he had encountered on previous explorations they had, the ones that always made her make incredible sounds that he couldn’t find words to describe how amazing it felt to hear them.

Peter was going down and down, Michelle was anticipating, and when she finally felt his breath on one of her nipples, he stopped.

“What?” She asked.

“Someone.” He answered.

“Shit.” MJ got off him as fast as she could, and threw at him one of the pieces of clothing that were on the floor. 

They ended up switching clothes, him wearing her jean jacket, and her wearing his fluffy blue sweater.

At least, he managed to button up the jacket without fumbling. 

The couple only had time to do a shitty job at fixing their hair and face, because Betty was already stepping down the stairs.

“Hey, Jones, I was in my bedroom and I found my chemistry notes so I…” Betty looked at suspicious duo. “Oh, you’re here, Peter.”

“Yeah, uh, I’m helping MJ with chemistry.”

“Because he’s a nerd.” Michelle added.

“Right.” Betty said. “Anyway, I’m going to leave my notes here, and I’m going to go pretend I didn’t notice that Peter is using your clothes and you’re using his clothes.” She teasingly said to MJ, and left.

“We’re really bad at this.” Michelle commented.

Peter agreed and laughed.

That day, he went home wearing her jacket, and MJ never gave his sweater back to him.

There were days, when the gang was reunited at the basement, that she would casually sit on his lap, just because she could.

Michelle could sense the annoyance mixed with fondness on all their friend’s faces.

The first time she did it, Peter was confused and red like a tomato.

“You’re tiny, but you’re comfy.” Michelle explained to him. “Besides…” She continued with a lower voice, so only he could hear it. “I like sitting on you.” 

MJ didn’t know if he caught the innuendo or not, but that didn’t stop his face from getting redder.

There were days, when they would sit on complete opposites sides of the room just because they didn’t always want to be that couple.

“We still have to go on a date.” Peter said.

“And why would I conform to the capitalist agenda of dating?”

“Because you really like your boyfriend.” He affirmed with confidence.

And damn he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> I may have imagination for more if you guys want, haha. So, please, let me know.
> 
> Suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Leave me a comment, I love any kind of reviews!! You guys have no idea how important the feedback is to me. It keeps me going!
> 
> (You're also welcome to yell at me on @lurkingg-around on tumblr.)
> 
> I'm so sorry I spoiled you guys with fast updates before, and now I won't be able to update as fast, but if you keep hanging around I'll be back.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
